Ocarina of time: momentos graciosos
by Amyneko007
Summary: Basado en el manga y en parte del videojuego de ocarina of time, es la historia pero con comedia, muuuuuucha comedia asi que espero que les guste ¡a leer se a dicho!
1. Chapter 1

The legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time no me pertenece

Kristi: ¿No deberías estar haciendo los capítulos de Naruto?

AmyNeko: ¡¿No deberías estar limpiando mi casa?! ¡¿No deberías estar haciendo algo productivo con tu vida?!

Kristi: ¡Somos la misma persona IDIOTA!

AmyNeko: ¿Mande? ¿Lo repites?

Kristi: ¡Idiota! ¿Te lo deletreo?

AmyNeko: Wow ¿sabes deletrear?

Kristi: I- d – i – o-

*En estos momentos trajimos a un escuadrón de la marina para detener a nuestras escritoras, como vimos que no fue suficiente trajimos a los militares. Como vimos que TAMPOCO fue suficiente llamamos a Chuck Norris.

AmyNeko: *cof cof* Bueno en fin… se útil en algo y ayúdame con las presentaciones

AmyNeko/Kristi: ¡El siguiente Fic esta dedicado a alguien que nos ah hecho hasta llorar de la risa e incluso cuando las autoras se han sentido un poco tristes, Gatt- chan! ¡Esperamos que disfruten de la comedia! Rata de dos pataaaas (8)

Un día, el gran árbol Deku estaba tranquilamente vigilando el bosque hasta que…

Navi… ve a traer al elegido- dijo el gran árbol Deku mientras intentaba hablar- ¿Navi? – Pregunto al ver que no encontraba a la pequeña hada - ¡Navi! –

¿Qué quieres? – llego Navi cansada

¡¿Se puede saber en donde coños te metiste?!- pregunto furioso

En el cine viendo la Era de Hielo 3 hasta que escuche que me hablaste… ¿ahora por que estupidez me hablaste? ¿No me digas que un niño se hizo del baño en el rio?– le pregunto Navi molesta

Hyrule está en peligro, ve a traer al elegido –

¿No puedo al menos terminar de ver la película? ¡Quiero ver como Diego y la gatita hacen pareja! – le replico la pequeña hada emocionada

¡Con un demonio ve de una maldita vez! – Le grito molesto el árbol mientras Navi salía corriendo tirando las palomitas que traía con refresco y todo como alma que se lleva el diablo – Las diosas se han de estar riendo de mi en este momento…

*En la casa de un elfo

Había un pequeño niño dormido, tan dormido que parece que si el fin del mundo estaba sucediendo el seguiría tranquilamente dormido

Las babosadas que me hacen hacer… ¡Hola pequeño, me llamo Navi, es hora de que cumplas con tu destino! – Navi al ver que no recibía respuesta se desespero - ¿Holaaaaa? ¡Oye! ¡Me lleva! ¡¿Este es el holgazán que nos va a salvar?! ¡Estamos jodidos! – Enloqueció - … ¡Y todavía no se despierta! ¡¿Qué pendejada puede estar soñando?!-

…G…Galleta… - Dijo Link entre sueños babeando

… Ahora comprendo cómo se siente el Gran Árbol Deku, ¡tengo una idea! – dijo el hada mientras cargaba con todas sus fuerzas a Link - ¡D-Demonios este niño es demasiado gordo para su edad! – y mientras dejaba caer al pobre Link a 5 metros de altura al rio, este al fin despertó.

¡Aghhhhh! ¿Pero qué…? –y antes de poder terminar fue interrumpido por Navi.

¡Hasta que al fin el bello durmiente decidió despertar! – dijo Navi aliviada - ¡Ya está pensabas que estabas muerto! ¡¿Ahora se puede saber por qué demonios no despertabas?!- le gritaba.

Ohh ¡un hada! – dice impresionado

¡¿Apenas te das cuenta?! ¡Eh estado gritando toda la maldita mañana y apenas te das cuenta?! – grito.

Em.… ¿no?... ¿o sí? – dijo el muy tranquilo.

Navi se imaginaba como humana poniendo su mano en la cara-_ Navi, tranquila, puedes con esto, si has soportado desde que eras pequeña al maldito árbol amargado sin nada mejor que hacer que quejarse esta todo bien, ahora comienza a contar hasta 10, 1…2…3… -_Ehm, bueno, mi nombre es Navi y vine a decirte que el Gran Árbol Deku quiere verte – dijo más calmada viendo a Link.

…¿Quién? – pregunto.

¡¿Llevas toda tu vida en el bosque y no sabes quién es?!- pregunto aun más molesta.

Ah… ya recuerdo – dijo él con una sonrisa.

_Hasta ahora recuerda-_ pensó incrédula- Bien vamos con él a cumplir tu destino

¿Mi… destino? – pregunto Link confundido

Si, el héroe de Hyrule – trataba de explicar Navi

¿Héroe de Hyrule? – pregunto Link.

Solo… VAMONOS – exclamó Navi molesta antes de que le diera un ataque de histeria.

Y hasta aquí el capitulo

Kristi: Haber, explícate ¿Por qué el capitulo tan corto?

AmyNeko: Si… lamento eso pero con estas vacaciones son una verdadera floja

Kristi: Y cuando volvamos a clases *se imagina la típica y MALDITA montaña de libros, todos llenos de que áceres* *se va a una esquinita en posición fetal* horrible… traumático…

AmyNeko: Ehm ¿okay? Al punto… si les gusto, no les gusto, se lo quieren comer para luego vomitarlo, tomatazos abucheos en que puedo mejorar… todo eso, en hermosísimo y preciado review que a estas locas autoras las haría tan malditamente felices

Kristi: ¡HORRIBLE REGRESO A CLASES!

AmyNeko: ¡Ya CALLATE!


	2. Chapter 2

Kris: Increíble… realmente increíble

AmyNeko: ¡JA!

Kris: ¡No puedo creer que realmente hayas tenido más de 3 review!

AmyNeko: Honestamente…yo tampoco ¡Pero ahí están!

Kristi: …R-Regreso… a clases… *empieza a temblar*

AmyNeko: *le da una patada* ¡Dejaste de esas estupideces! ¡Maldita sea seguimos de vacaciones gracias al cielo, ni me hagas pensar todas las pendejadas por las que tenemos que pasar cuando volvamos a esa jodida aula de siempre! ¿¡Y cómo demonios pasamos de estar felices a estar enojadas?!

Kristi: ¿¡Como voy a saberlo?!

AmyNeko: Kristi, somos la misma persona, tu eres tranquila, madura y etc., yo soy una loca zafada

Kristi: Wow, no creí que lo entenderías, oye por cierto, ¿Por qué te pusiste AmyNeko007?

AmyNeko: Me gusta cómo suena

Kristi: ¿Y porque 007?

AmyNeko: Porque la estúpida pagina quería que pusiera números en el nombre por dios sabrá que patraña

Kristi: ¿Y por qué números? No lo entiendo

AmyNeko: *sarcasmo* Ay deja voy corriendo a preguntarles el porqué debo poner los jodidos números

Kristi: ¿En serio?

AmyNeko: :facepalm: y luego dices que yo soy la estúpida

Link: Navi ¿esto se te hace familiar?

Navi: *sarcasmo* Nooooo

AmyNeko: Continuando… Kristi, ayúdame con los agradecimientos

AN y Kris: ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Nos hace a este par de locas muy felices y con ganas de seguir y mejorar más con la historia!

The legend of Zelda no nos pertenece  
_Pensamientos  
_(yo)  
**Resaltando alguna palabra específica**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Ah… - dijo Link

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Navi

¡Un hada! Tengo que ir Mido – decía Link emocionado y jalándole una ala a Navi

¡¿Piensas ir con tus amigos antes que con el Gran Árbol Deku?! ¡En serio eres idiota! ¡Detente estúpido! ¡Maldición en mi contrato no decía nada de esto! – gritaba Navi muy molesta

Alto ahí Link – dijo alguien de repente

¿Qué quieres Mido? – pregunto Link un tanto molesto

¿A dónde crees que vas? – pregunto Mido

A ver al Gran Árbol Deku – respondió Link

Wow, te sabes su dirección, muy bien Link, no eres tan tonto – le aplaudió Mido

¡Cállate y mira esto! – le mostro a Navi que por cierto estaba inconsciente

¡¿Un hada?! – pregunto Mido sorprendido

No… una nueva especie de mosquito – dijo Link con **un poquito** de sarcasmo

¿En serio? – volvió a preguntar Mido

¡Y a mí me dices idiota, duende con cara de Deku! – le grito Link

¡Mira quién habla! ¡El que nunca ha tenido hada en su vida hasta ahora y quien duerme las malditas 56 horas del día! – lo molesto Mido

¡Cara de piedra! –

¡Animal! –

¡Goron! –

¡Retráctate! –

Ya paren los 2 – dijo Saria que de repente había aparecido

¡¿Tu QUE?! Nada que ver – le respondieron Link y mido al mismo tiempo… lastima, los dos por idiotas debieron pensarlo 2 veces.

¿Qué… dijeron? – pregunto Saria escondiendo su cara en su flequillo y hablando en un tono que le daría escalofríos a cualquiera, lo **UNICO **que le hacía enojar a Saria era que la corrieran o que le gritaran de esa manera

E-Espera ¡lo sentimos! – trato de hablar Link asustado. El sabía a la perfección que si se metían con Saria era como provocar a 50 animales salvajes que se encuentras exclusivamente en la selva de las amazonas (jajaja ¡pobres ESTUPIDOS!)

Muy tarde, Saria ya no reaccionaba, un aura negra comenzó a rodearla mientras que Link y Mido comenzaban a abrazarse a ellos mismos.

¡Naylu! Perdóname porque cuando era más pequeño me robe unas nueces deku – grito Mido cerrando sus ojos

¡Din! Perdóname por dormir 18 horas al día y no hacer nada con mi vida – grito igualmente Link cerrando sus ojos (A quien se parecerá… un dulce a quien lo sabe XD)

Mientras Link y Mido tenían sus ojos cerrados esperando un buen golpe, este por alguna razón no llego, al sentir eso abrieron los ojos poco a poco y se dieron cuenta de que Saria ya no estaba

¿Qué? – se preguntaron ambos, iban a seguir con su pelea hasta que vieron un poco de tierra caer arriba de ellos, a los dos por curiosidad voltearon a ver arriba. Oh… que GRAN error

Arriba de ellos estaba Saria con una mirada con la que se mostraba claramente que estaba bien cabreada y con sus dos brazos arriba de ella cargaba una roca que era de su tamaño (Ahora sí, Link, Mido ¡caben sus tumbas!)

Link y Mido corrieron por sus vidas mientras Saria arrojaba la gran piedra que por solo por un maldito pelo de Deku se salvaron, Saria molesta al ver que no los había aplastado como ella quería comenzó a perseguirlos

¡Vuelvan acá malditos elfos! – grito Saria

Pero si tú también eres una elfo – le dijo Mido a lo que Link le tapo la boca pero Saria al escuchar eso se cabreo **aun** mas, tanto, que si ella y un demonio compitieran con quien daba más miedo el demonio se iría llorando y Saria podría ser la nueva reina del inframundo sin duda alguna

Navi seguía en el suelo inconsciente, al oír todo el escándalo decidió despertar y al ver que Link estaba "jugando" con los otros elfos eso hizo enojarla más que nada - ¡OIGAN IMBECILES! ¡Dejen de entretener a Link en juegos sin sentido el Gran Árbol Deku está sufriendo y puede morir y están corriendo como pendejos! ¡Necesito de la ayuda de Link y ustedes solo ESTORBAN! (en el videojuego sería un honor que me permitieran decir eso) Así que – va por Link y lo carga con sus patitas de hada - ¡QUITENSEEE! – Y asa se fue con Link dejando a Mido y a Saria sin habla

Creo que no debiste ser tan dura – le dijo Link con un poco de miedo

¡Tengo que! ¡Sino nunca me escuchan! – le replico Navi molesta

¿Por qué no me dijiste la situación del Árbol Deku? – pregunto Link más calmado

Si lo hacía cundiría pánico en los elfos – dijo Navi como si fuera obvio

¿Y por qué me quiere a mí y no a alguien más como Mido, Saria o…? – quería preguntar pero fue interrumpido

Ya te lo dije, tú eres el elegido – respondió Navi simplemente

¿Qué es eso del elegido? – pregunto de nuevo Link

Te lo dirá el Gran Árbol Deku por que ya me canse de tus jaladas – le dijo Navi molesta – Mira, ya llegamos con el – le dijo Navi

Gracias por venir, elegido – le dijo El Gran Árbol Deku a Link

Ohhhhh – exclamo Link sorprendido - ¡Un árbol gigante! – el árbol deku mostro una gotita en… Em.… sus ramas y Navi se cayó

_Diosas de Hyrule ¿Por qué nos abandonaron? Cada vez ay mas idiotas. __**Sinceramente**__ Navi – _eso era justamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Navi mientras le daba un golpe a Link – Disculpa su estupidez, aun es un niño – le decía Navi al gran árbol deku

Escuchen ambos, ay un monstruo maligno dentro de mi – comenzó el gran árbol deku

¿Por dónde se metió? – le pregunto Link a Navi

¡Cállate! – le susurro Navi

Y necesito que el elegido lo derrote, tomad la espada y el escudo de los elfos y combatid al mostro valientemente – dijo el árbol deku con algo de esfuerzo

¿M-Monstruo? – repitió Link incrédulo

Navi, acompáñalo – volvió a decir el gran árbol deku

¡¿Y por qué yo?! – le pregunto molesta

Porque si, ya entren – y eso fue lo último que dijo ya que abrió su boca para que pudieran pasar

Yo no entro ni aventadas de – Navi fue interrumpida ya que se dio cuenta que Link se fue por la espada y el escudo y se dirigía adentro - ¡Oye! ¡No me dejes hablando sola! – y al decir esto ambos entraron, sin siquiera saber a qué peligro enfrentarían

* * *

Kris: Oye, veo que lo hiciste más largo

AmyNeko: ¡Así es!

Kris: ¿Por qué sigues despierta? Son más de las 11:00 pm entramos a clases la siguiente semana, deberías dormir más temprano

AmyNeko: Me duermo a la hora que quiera

Kris: Luego no te quejes entrando a clases

AmyNeko: A parte de los mismos viejos testarudos y ver temas que no usaremos para nada en la vida y no sé por qué rayos lo siguen poniendo a pesar de que ya lo saben ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kris: ¿No sabes? Entraremos más temprano, en vez de las 7: 30 entraremos a las 7:00

AmyNeko: ¡¿A LAS QUE?!

Kris: 7 de la mañana, sino estamos perdidas, ya sabes cuánto amamos dormir

AmyNeko: …

Kris: ¿Estás bien?

AmyNeko: …

Kris: ¡O-Oye!

AmyNeko: ¡Esos… hijos de la remil puta! ¡De por si nos cobran una fortuna! ¡¿y ahora quieren que llegamos no 5 o 10 minutos sino MEDIA HORA MAS TEMPRANO?! ¡¿Qué TAN JODIDOS ESTAN?!

Kris: Y ni siquiera te conté completamente…

AmyNeko: ¿Contarme qué?

Kris: … pues… no sé si recuerdas que hicimos una apuesta con nuestra madre, debemos ser la excelencia del grupo y nos triplicara el dinero del fin de semana

AmyNeko: …Entonces…

Kris: …Si

AmyNeko: Estaremos soberanamente jodidas

*Intentamos en estos momentos que nuestras escritoras no ataquen con una bomba nuclear a su escuela, maten al director o ahorquen a los profesores, el regreso a clases no es nada bonito para nadie pero lo bueno es que haces más amigos y te diviertes con los compañeros. Gracias por leer, las escritoras trataran aun con clase de actualizar lo antes posible.


	3. Chapter 3

Kris: Bueno, entramos a clases, pero como la primera semana explican cómo van a estar las cosas, encargan poca tarea

AmyNeko: Por lo menos nosotras entendemos TODO porque llevamos toda la vida en esa escuela

Kris: Jamás pensé que estar en la misma escuela por tanto tiempo seria ventaja

AmyNeko: Nunca fue ventaja hasta ahora

Kris: ¡Alégrate! Ya va a salir la película de Fairy tail y dicen que habrá Nalu

AmyNeko: ¡Es cierto! ¡Natsu! ¡¿Por que eres tan idiota, no ves que Lucy te ama?!

Kris: Que le vamos a hacer

AmyNeko: ¡Yo se que podemos hacer! *agarra su computadora y comienza a investigar todo lo posible sobre Fairy tail*

*Media hora después de buscar en todas las páginas web posibles*

Kris: Ya ríndete, solo hemos encontrado tráileres e información similar de la cuál leímos desde un principio

AmyNeko: …Oh… por… dios… *le muestra algo a Kris que encontró por dios sabrá qué razón*

Kris: Oh, es de una belieber… dice "aceptémoslo Justin Bieber es mejor que Dios"

AmyNeko: …

Kris: facepalm: y con esto pierdo toda la fe en la humanidad

AmyNeko: …

Kris: Y pasa por no abortar

AmyNeko: ¡EN SERIO HASTA PARA LOS ATEOS ESTO ES UNA PENDEJADA!

Kris: ¡Infinito desprecio!

AmyNeko: ¡¿Prefiere a alguien sin talento que es una abortada mujer que nunca conoce ni conocerá a quien le dio la oportunidad de venir al mundo?! ¡Pero…! ¡Es que…! ¡¿ES ENSERIO?! Dios PORFAVOR dame paciencia… porque si me das fuerza, los mato, los mato a TODOS

*En estos momentos intentamos con sumo esfuerzo que Amy no trate de hacer un escándalo amenazándola de muerte e investigando la dirección del creador de esa página. Las autoras entienden que hay que respetar gustos, e inclusive respetan a las que les gusta ese tipo de tontería pero algo que no toleran es este tipo de cosas, esperamos su comprensión

The legend of zelda no nos pertenece

_Pensamientos_

(Yo)

**Resaltando alguna palabra en específico**

Hm… - Se detuvo Link de repente

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Navi

¿Cómo se usa esto señorita Navi? – pregunto Link mirando el pequeño escudo y la espada que agarraba

Navi estaba a punto de gritarle pero se detuvo, ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de preguntas estúpidas de parte del pequeño Elfo – _Admitámoslo, ¿Cuál es el caso de gritarle? Seguirá siendo el mismo idiota _(¡AMEN!) – Pues mira, con la espada cortas cosas y con el escudo te defiendes si te atacan ¿entendido?

Si – respondió alegre Link

¿Enserio? – pregunto Navi algo impresionada y dudosa, pero luego pensó en algo mejor – entonces si entendiste, muestra lo que te acabo de explicar

¿Eh? – dijo Link

Si ya me lo esperaba – admitió Navi irritada

Justo cuando Navi iba a darle una buena gritadera a Link, hubo una especie de ruido que se escucho por todo el lugar

¿Q-Que fue eso señorita Navi? – pregunto Link

¿¡Esperas que lo sepa!? – le grito furiosa

Ambos comenzaron a buscar a esa criatura a sus alrededores pero no veían nada cuando de repente comenzó a cae polvo arriba de ellos y se volvió a escuchar el mismo extraño ruido, lentamente se vieron unos segundo y luego al techo… oh pobres

Vieron una gigantesca araña, en ese momento ambos podrían apostar que ni tenían en cuenta que un monstruo de ese tamaño aparecería

¿S-Señorita Navi? – Comenzó a hablar Link con un poco de miedo - ¿De casualidad no tendría un insecticida?

¿¡Enserio eres abortado verdad!? – pregunto hecha una furia mientras esquivaba a la araña que se dirigía a ella a una gran velocidad

_¿Q-Que hago? A este paso la señorita Navi…_ – Link por primera vez en su corta vida, comenzó a PENSAR de verdad y trato de buscar una solución - ¡¿C-Cual será su punto débil?! – pregunto sin querer en voz alta

¡Buena idea deja le pregunto! – grito Navi con tono sarcástico

_Piensa en algo ¡rápido! – _Link comenzaba a ponerse nervioso

¡Golpea al jodido ojo! – Grito Navi - ¡No podrás atravesarlo con la espada, dispárale con algo al ojo es su punto débil!-

Link en ese momento comenzó a buscar algo a su alrededor que le permitiera atacar a la gran araña, de repente ve algo en el suelo que podría ser de ayuda

Navi volaba a todo lo que sus pequeñas alas le permitían pero se sentía muy cansada – N-No puedo mas- y dicho esto cayó al suelo, viendo cómo como la gigantesca y aterradora araña iba hacia ella, espero un impacto que nunca llego

Se dio cuenta de que la araña había cerrado el ojo del centro y parecía adolorida, Link aprovecho la desventaja de su enemigo y dio un poderoso golpe con su espada. Navi vio como el monstruo terminaba de caer completamente al suelo derrotado y sin mostrar una señal de vida. Navi se mostro sorprendida, realmente no se esperaba eso del despistado e inocente Link

Normalmente no suelo quitar una vida, pero no permito que nadie lastime a mis amigos – mostro un serio rostro Link

¿C-Como? – pregunto Navi sin salir de su asombro

¿Se encuentra bien señorita Navi? – se dirijo Link corriendo hacia donde estaba la pequeña hada

S-Si – dijo levantándose con un poco de esfuerzo – V-Vayamos con el Gran Árbol Deku

Durante el camino, hubo solo silencio entre los dos, Link no hablo de alguna tontería y Navi no le quiso preguntar nada pensando que respondería cosas incoherentes… de nuevo

¡¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?! – pregunto el Gran Árbol Deku al ver a Link y a Navi fuera de el

Mira vieja y muy jodida piedra trozo de vida sin sentimiento alguno ¡pusimos en riesgo nuestras vidas combatiendo una araña gigantesca que aparte de que no pensé que existiera, jamás vi una así de grande y casi me hago encima como hace años no lo hacía y todavía me vienes con tus mamadas de que por qué coño nos tardamos tanto combatiendo un monstruo que no debería existir! ¡Sabia que los viejos son estúpidos pero por Farore no pensé que tanto!- gritoneó Navi

¡Tú tampoco eres una linda y tierna hada! – le replico el árbol molesto (ni muy útil que digamos)

¿Por qué se metió esa enorme araña dentro de usted Gran Árbol Deku? – pregunto Link ignorando los mutuos insultos entre el hada y el gran árbol

Link… joven elfo… bendecido por la diosa Farore y nacido en los bosques hace –

¡**Dile** de una jodida vez! – grito Navi harta antes de que el gran árbol se pusiera a sermonear cosas sin sentidos. Una vez la mando a llamar para que escuchara su historia de cuando era un pequeño arbolito ¡¿Y a ella qué demonios le importaba?! Por las diosas y de paso tenía que soportar como roncaba o por Din como roncaba, podía apostar que se oía por todo Hyrule, le sorprendía como a esas alturas la princesa no lo había mandado a cortar, o la princesa era demasiado generosa o simplemente era sorda

¡Buscaba la esmeralda Kokiri! – dijo a como pudo el gran árbol deku – Hace muchos años existieron 3 diosas: Din la diosa de la fuerza, quien nos dio la tierra, Nayru quien con su sabiduría dio justicia al mundo y por último la diosa del valor Farore quien dio la vida… cada una de las diosas dejo una piedra para que la cuidáramos y nos pidieron de tarea que no dejáramos caer alguna piedra en la oscuridad, ahora mismo esa oscuridad está regresando fuertemente queriendo conquistar Hyrule… las diosas bendijeron a 3 personas y una de ellas, eres tu Link, Farore te bendijo con su coraje y debes cumplir la importante misión de derrotar a la oscuridad – en frente del árbol deku apareció una especie de joya color verde la cual Link tomo – ve con la princesa Zelda, ella te ayudara y te dirá que debes hacer ahora, acompáñalo Navi, es todo

¿Yo por qué…- Navi quería preguntar, pero vio que el gran árbol deku se puso de un color más oscuro y eso no era normal en el - ¿gran árbol deku? ¡¿Gran árbol deku?! ¡No me diga que se comió plantas venenosas de nuevo! ¡¿Qué acaso no distingue los colores o qué?! – trato Navi de hacer reaccionar al árbol enojándolo pero no funcionaba… ni siquiera sentia su presencia – Gran Arbol Deku esto no es gracioso – comenzó a preocuparse Navi - ¡¿GRAN ARBOL DEKU?! ¡NO SE DUERMA GRANDISIMO ESTUPIDO!

Señorita Navi- comenzó a hablar Link – creo el gran árbol deku se fue… lo siento se acerco Link a Navi, Navi no replico solo comenzó a moverse a la salida del bosque al ver que llegaban todos los duendes y Link la siguió

Vamos Link, Hyrule está en peligro y todos sus habitantes también, vamos con la princesa Zelda – dijo animadamente Navi recuperando su alegría

¡Sí! – contesto feliz Link siguiendo a Navi

AN: Este estúpido regreso a clases

Kris: No puedo creer que no podamos actualizar tan rápido

AN: ¡Y lo peor de todo! ¡Hay 5 con promedio perfecto en mi generación, y la única p*nche vez que quiero tratar de sacar un buen promedio y ser la mejor de mi grupo me toco con 3 de ellos! ¡3!

Kris: Nuestra increíble mala suerte nos puso en esta situación

AN: ¡Mala suerte de la mierda!

Kris: E… mejor no te lo muestro… *oculta la computadora y AN la patea y ve*

AN: No… por favor Dios ¡NO! ¿Es broma verdad? Dime que es una broma… ¡DIME QUE ES UNA BIEN TRABAJADA Y JODIDA BROMA!

Kris: Me temo que…no… Justin Bieber protagonizara Iron Man 3

AN: ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER POLVORIENTO DE HUESOS Y PIEL! ¡Primero se mete con la música, luego en las películas pero EN IRON MAN QUE ES DE MIS FAVORITAS! ¡QUE SE JODA Y SE PUDRA MIENTRAS LO FILMAN! ¡¿Cómo se llamara?! ¡¿Iron woman 3?! ¡¿El marica detrás del hierro?!

Kris: Queremos aprovechar para informarles de la campaña del Gato interdimensional de Gatt-chan, si aparece en más de 10 fics dará un

AN: ¡PREEEEEMIOOOOOOOOO!

Kris: ¡Basta POR FAVOR!

*Intentamos en estos momentos que AN no comience una matanza con el cantante Justin Bieber, no nos gusta su música que les quede bien claro pero no se puede hacer nada ante esa situación, lamentamos el retraso, pero las clases ENSERIO consumen mucho tiempo, aun así haremos lo posible por actualizar


	4. Chapter 4

AN: ¡Lo sentimos tanto!

Kris: Desaparecimos por un tiempo

AN: tenemos una muy buena explicación: exámenes, trabajos y proyectos

Kris: TODO junto para el día siguiente… y con más de 5 materias…

AN: ¡Y en matemáticas ni se diga! :yaoming: igual no me servirá de nada esas babosadas

Kris: Y yo tuve que hacer todo…

AN: ¡Claro que no!

Kris: ¡Claro que sí! ¡Mientras yo trabajaba con mucho esfuerzo tu solo estabas acostada sin hacer nada y en la semana de exámenes te distraías a cada maldito rato!

AN: ¡No me distraía a cada maldito rato maldita ñoña rara que le gusta crear cursilerías!

Kris: ¿Qué no? Muy bien, veamos el record: primeramente se te ocurrió la magnífica idea de estudiar en el sillón en la cual te la pasaste una hora "estudiando" en la cual estuviste jugando Pokemon Soul Silver

AN: ¡Solo quería entrenar a froslass para entrar en la liga pokemon!

Kris: Luego estudiamos en la banca en la cual te quedaste jugando con el lápiz… durante media hora, al día siguiente estuviste 40 minutos jugando con tu collar, luego solo repasaste 15 minutos

AN: Esta bien si soy muy olvidadiza

Kris: Y cuando finalmente… finalmente pones algo de atención parece que piensas "¡hey por que no mirar a la pared… durante las siguientes 2 horas!"

AN: … ¿Qué es todo?

Kris: Me falta *saca de su bolsillo una listita que se extiende 10 metros* A ver… debemos mejorar en todas ya que tenemos 4 rivales, has el dibujo en la hoja en lija, si no estudiamos esta vez es seguro que nos despediremos de nuestro buen promedio tirándolo al caño… no se te olvide que *se pone nerviosa* no… no… ¡NOOOO!

AN: ¡¿Ahora qué?!

Kris: ¡Nuestro examen de admisión!

AN: …Estamos jodidos

(Tratamos de que Kris quien por cierto lo dio un ataque de histeria, no trate de matar a AN por su reciente comportamiento a la lista sin fin de deberes que tenemos que cumplir, lamentamos demasiado el monstruoso atraso pero de ahora en adelante actualizaremos alrededor de 2 meses, lo lamentamos pero el promedio está en juego y aun que no sea el más alto según Kris, si lo es como para estar en los mejores que por cierto nos pusieron una arrastrada de perro bailarín con tanga y todo últimamente, gracias por leer)

The legend of zelda no nos pertenece

**Resaltando alguna palabra en específico**

(Yo)

* * *

Hey Link – hablo un pequeño elfo mientras veía a Link corriendo hacia la dirección de los bosques

¡Ahora no! – grito Link mientras seguía corriendo

¡Link no me pagaste los jarrones que rompiste el otro día! – Salió un elfo enfadado de su casa- árbol (en el juego me **ENCANTABA **ir a su casa y romperle TODO lo que había hasta dejarlo si la cascara de una nuez Deku, años después, me sigue encantando hacerlo enojar XD)

¡Tengo prisa! – respondió Link sin dejar de correr junto con Navi hasta que finalmente llego al túnel donde conducía al final de los bosques, pero junto a él, estaba un elfo que al parecer tomaba una siesta quien al oír tanto ruido se despertó

¿A dónde rayos crees que vas Link? No te voy a dejar a pasar – le dijo el elfo a Link quien suspiro de ser preguntado a todos por lo mismo

En ese momento, Navi casi pudo asegurar que se torno de un color purpura- rojo del puro enojo "Link esto, Link quien sabe que" ¿Qué mas faltaba que le dijeran a Link? "Link ve a recogerme unas cosas, Link, ve a lavarme el baño y a recogerme más hojas porque se me acabaron las hojas higiénicas" - ¡NO TENEMOS NI UN POCO DE TIEMPO PARA TUS **JODIDOS** ASUNTOS MUEVETEE! – golpeo Navi tan fuerte al pobre duende dormilón que lo volvió a dejar inconsciente (¡es que enserio como ESTORBA!)

¿N-No cree que fue un poco ruda señorita Navi? – pregunto Link un poco asustado sin dejar de correr

Ruda mis destellos de hada, no tenemos tiempo que perder – respondió con determinación sin dejar de avanzar cuando vio que Link que iba delante suyo se detuvo de la nada y esta choco con el - ¿¡Y ahora que…?!

Saria ¿Qué haces aquí? – se acerco Link curioso al ver a su amiga ahí

Dejaras los bosques ¿no es así? – Pregunto un poco triste, Link no respondió a esto, no sabía cómo poder explicarle todo lo que estaba pasando a Saria

¡¿Más sermones?! Diosas realmente no quisiera ser Link – se quejo Navi

Amargada – susurro el hada de Saria

¿Qué… dijiste? – se acerco Navi a la hada de Saria con un aura que cualquiera podría asegurar había mínimo unos 100 demonios

N-Nada – le dijo mientras se ocultaba detrás de su dueña

Está bien, eres libre de ir a donde quieras… ¿me prometes que siempre seremos amigos y que regresaras?

Si Saria te lo prometo – respondió Link con su misma energía de siempre

Entonces toma esto – Saria le da un instrumento – es una ocarina y con ella puedes hablar con migo de vez en cuando

Gracias Saria ¡nos vemos! – y se fue corriendo de ahí con Navi siguiéndolo

Ese malagradecido ni siquiera se despidió – bufo el hada de Saria

Tal vez tenía prisa – dijo Saria tranquilamente – un momento… ahora que recuerdo…

¿No crees que debiste despedirte de ella de una mejor manera? - pregunto Navi a Link que no había dejado de correr

… Pues… - Link tartamudeaba como idiota sin saber cómo explicar la situación

¡LINK ELFO GORDO DEVUELVEME MIS 10 RUPIAS! – gritaba lo que parecía ser la voz de Saria enfurecida, Link solamente trago duro y corrió hacia donde sus cortas piernas le permitían

¿Tanto drama para 10 rupias? – pregunto Navi con una gotita en la cabeza, ¿realmente era de esa forma cuando estaba enojada? Bien, además de ayudarle a link a salvar a Hyrule, también debía de controlar su ira y ser una hada con más paciencia, después de todo, realmente la necesitaría a lo largo de si vida de hada

*Un minuto más tarde*

Navi había mandado al carajo su paciencia, quería gritarle al Link y probablemente golpearlo hasta que quedara inconsciente, y te preguntaras ¿por qué querido lector? La respuesta era muy sencilla - ¡¿Cómo que ya te cansaste?! – exclamo incrédula y en parte enojada con el elfo de ropas verdes

Es que ya me canse – contesto Link **completamente** exhausto quien, por cierto, estaba boca abajo en el suelo cerca de un árbol y respiraba muy rápidamente y daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de morir

¡Solo avanzamos 10 metros! – le replico Navi

¿Y cuanto falta para llegar a la ciudad de Hyrule? – pregunto Link quien se había arrastrado hasta el árbol, Navi al verlo como se había terminado de recargar en el árbol por un segundo la pequeña hada se imagino a un perezoso con ropajes verdes y vio tal similitud que por un momento creyó que el elfo y el perezoso eran hermanos

Míralo por tu mismo, avanzo un poco Navi a lo que Link pudo ver un enorme paisaje, y si miras con unos de esos lentes de los que usan los viejitos, si esos, con los que puedes ver a Urano con tan solo usarlos, veían la ciudad Hyrule. Link lo único que pudo hacer al ver eso se quedo con la boca bien abierta como si fueras un naufrago que no ha comido en 6 días y que de repente le pones un pavo con salsa jugosa en bandeja de oro y todo (Tengo hambre, se me antojo *¬*)

Bien, sigamos –avanzo Navi un metro – sabes Link, esto pondrá a prueba tu valentía, se que puede ser difícil para un niño todo esto pero puedes desarrollar habilidades impresionantes – Navi volteo a su derecha donde normalmente esta Link pero lo que ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora era que Link no venia siguiéndola, al darse cuenta de que no lo seguía volteo a ver el árbol en el que estaba en un momento y vio a Link tirado boca arriba y casi dormido.

_¡LINK ELFO GORDO HIJO DE TU ELFERA MADRE!_ - ¿¡Link qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!?- grito en un intento de tener un poco de paciencia. Navi fue volando hacia él y justo cuando iba a arrojarle una piedra que estaba tirada por ahí...

Oh… un elfo, el elfo de la profecía – exclamo una voz desconocida tanto Link como para Navi quien el primero abrió los ojos y volvió a recargarse en el árbol

¿Y quién eres…? – hablo Navi volteando a todos lados intentando inútilmente hallar al dueño de esa extraña voz

Sabía que estaban perdidos pero no sabía que tanto – dijo la voz sonando algo cansada, Navi volteo al árbol y vio arriba de árbol un búho gigante que extendió sus alas y bajo a lado de Link, la pequeña hada al no saber qué hacer y por instinto con sus pequeñas patitas de hada agarro una piedra y así como la agarro se la aventó al pobre búho, que por cierto le dio en la cabeza y al búho quien reacciono enojado - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

¡Y tu porque rayos te apareces de la nada! – trato de defenderse Navi

Vengo a ayudarlos – menciono en un tono algo tranquilizador lo que provoco que Navi dejara en el suelo otra piedra el triple de grande que la anterior ¿Dónde habrá sacado es piedra? Quién sabe.

Yo creo que debemos confiar en él, señorita Navi – opino Link con una sonrisa

Los dejaría cerca del castillo de Hyrule – el búho esta vez se acerco un poco Navi a lo que la pequeña hada dudo un poco pero al ver la sonrisa y confianza de Link la ayudo a relajarse un poco.

…Está bien – y apenas menciono esto el búho sujeto los brazos de Link y el búho le decía que camino había que seguir.

_Continuara…_

* * *

AN: Bueno… al menos nos dieron un lunes libre ¡puente! :fuck yeah:

Kris: ¡Lo sentimos, enserio! Por cierto AN debemos repasar 5 materias al día

AN: ¡Y por si fuera poco… arruinaron el mejor sábado de nuestras vidas y tuvimos que ir a un musical en el que todas las voces eran puras grabaciones! Y en serio eran puras grabaciones

Kris: Yo digo que cantaron hermoso :'), tienen futuro

AN: Saldrán en el programa de talentos al chile, me conmovieron tanto que tuve que ir a vomitar 5 veces al baño :')

*Mensaje de facebook*

AN: ¡¿AHORA QUE?!

_Profesor C.  
te nombro encargada de decirles a todos que es para el martes, es un collage, con recortes de revistas libros donde pongas tus metas a corto, mediano y largo plazo_

Kris/AN: ¡¿Qué?!

_9:54pm  
AN  
NO YO NO LEI NADA!_

Kris: ¿no leíste? Qué raro…

AN: ¡CALLATE!_9:54pm  
Profesor C.  
Y explicarás cada una de los metas_

9:54pm  
AN  
noo!  
bye

9:55pm  
Profesor C.  
AN esta conversación está grabada  
En tu conciencia quedará el que tus compañeros obtengan 0

AN: ¡Ya van a empezar a joder con más trabajos! ¡Pinche bimestre castroso acaba de empezar y ya tenemos un chingo de cosas que hacer ag.!

Kris: ¡Esto no es cierto! Parece que nos dijera "¿Con que tienen puente?  
Seria una pena  
Que alguien  
Encargara proyectos."  
Denme un tiro

AN: Con mucho gusto *saca una ametralladora*

(Tratamos de AN no intente matar a Kris de nuevo, de nuevo una disculpa, estaremos ocupadas, pero en 1 mes tendremos vacaciones de invierno y a menos que nos salgan con pendejadas de que debemos hacer otro largo y aburrido trabajo de la cual depende nuestra calificación y con más de 2 materias… actualizaremos más rápido mas una sorpresa que tenemos planeada para Navidad, esperamos comprensión por parte de los lectores y de nuevo una disculpa. Ojala que ustedes no estén tan mal como nosotras. Gracias por leer hasta aquí)


End file.
